Camping with Malfoy
by missmizzie
Summary: After months of planning, Draco and Narcissa have the chance to help Leo (Draco's 4 year old squib brother) escape. To do so, Draco and his brother must wait in Godric's Hollow for Harry Potter and beg for permission to join him in his dangerous mission. Sorry, the story is much better than the summary. Story includes changes to JK Rowling's stories, but I will make it work.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As most of you can tell from my name, I mostly write Les Miserables stories. But this story has been in my head for a while now. Basically, it is Draco and his younger squib brother join up with the golden trio. I am American, so if I get any British stuff wrong let me know so I can fix it. (Excluding the spelling, I will right color not colour. It just comes naturally to me.) Other than that, I will try to stay true to the books and their British nature. ~Zie**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters and spells. I only own Leo Malfoy.**

Chapter One: Leaving Home

It was Christmas break, and while Draco Malfoy would want nothing more to be in the Slytherin common room, he was expected to return to the Manor he grew up in. For that reason, he was sitting at a table with his fellow Death Eaters, his mother, and of course the Dark Lord. At this time, the Dark Lord was pacing the table; he seemed to be giving Draco several appraising looks. The young man shuttered, he was reminded of that summer, when his father received similar looks, before the Dark Lord took his wand.

"Nagini is waiting in Godric's Hollow under my orders. I expect Harry Potter to return to his parents' grave at some point before the year ends. However, Nagini informs me that the boy has not arrived, and she expects that when he does appear, he may not stay long enough for her to capture him. I need a volunteer to go to Godric's Hollow and wait hidden by Potter's parents' grave."

At this point, the Dark Lord stopped his pacing behind Draco's chair. The boy felt his mother tense up on his right, while his aunt gave him envious looks from the other end of the table.

"Draco," the Dark Lord began in his cold voice. "I do believe you can perform a successful disillusion charm. This mission should be completed by the New Year; if not, Severus has kindly agreed that you may return to Hogwarts after you have completed your task. You are to wait for Potter to visit his parents' grave before you contact Nagini. She will help you hold him until I arrive. Keep Nagini safe at all times."

With that, Lord Voldemort dismissed the Death Eaters and retreated to his quarters. Narcissa stayed by her sons side as Bellatrix told him how honored he should be that the Dark Lord forgives him for his failure. At this, Lucius Malfoy stepped between his son and sister-in-law. "Well Draco, you best prepare for your trip. You should leave as soon as possible to make a good impression."

Nodding solemnly, Draco and his mother left the room calmly. Once they were alone, however, the two raced to the cellar. This was the chance they had been waiting for.

When the Dark Lord first entered the Manor, he explored from top to bottom before ordering that all prisoners were to be kept in the cellar. Right now, the only prisoner was Ollivander, the old wand maker who was now silently whimpering in the corner. Ignoring the elderly man, mother and son made their way to the hidden door in the corner of the cellar, where the house elves used to sleep (the Dark Lord had killed most of them, leaving the remaining two to sleep in a kitchen cabinet and to do the work ten elves once did.) There was, however, one living thing in the hidden room.

The summer between Draco's first and second year, Narcissa discovered that she was pregnant. Draco was thrilled at the thought of a younger sibling, someone to play with and boss around. Lucius, however, managed to contain his feelings. Narcissa herself was thrilled; personally hoping this would be a new beginning, she was never thrilled with the direction Lucius arranged for their eldest. It never occurred to her that Lucius would be furious, or that he would take things as far as he did early that next March.

Narcissa was about seven months pregnant when she overheard Lucius bragging to a "friend" about how he helped open the Chamber of Secrets under the Dark Lord's orders. Mortified and furious, Narcissa confronted her husband about the danger he put their son in. Lucius tried to ignore her, he really did, but eventually the heavily pregnant woman went too far. "The Dark Lord ordered you, did he? When did he do that? The bastard has been dead for 11 years!"

At this point in time, Lucius believed that Voldemort was still alive somewhere, just like many other Death Eaters. His own wife, calling his Lord a bastard, he lost control. Waving his wand like a mad man, he sent pots, pans, and knives flying across the kitchen, smashing into Narcissa's body; her stomach in particular. Pointing his wand in the direction of his unborn child, and therefore Narcissa, Lucius bellowed, "Crucio!"

Narcissa screamed helplessly as her body thrashed in one direction, while the fetus squirmed in the other direction. The torment of both helpless beings carried on until, two months before the due date, Narcissa's water broke.

Horrified, Lucius raced Narcissa to St. Mungo's and admitted her to the maternity ward where they delivered his second son. Carrying on with the Black family tradition, they named their son Leo Orion Malfoy. While several galleons exchanged hands to keep Narcissa's beaten condition quiet, the Healers insisted on running additional tests on Leo. After several hours, the head Healer entered the room, and told the Malfoy's that while Leo was healthy, the tests have shown that his magical capabilities may have been affected. Research on squibs over the past few years showed that most squibs studied were either born too early, or subject to a traumatic event before or during the birth. It was therefore extremely likely that Leo Malfoy was a squib.

For the first year of his life, Leo was cared for by the family house elves in the little cellar room. Draco was told that the baby was born ill and may never learn to control his magic, for his own safety, Draco was to avoid his brother and Leo was to be cared for by the house elves.

Once he was old enough to walk, Leo was given tasks by his father that were normally given to the house elves. At two years old, he was hand washing silverware and mopping the floors. At four years old, he helped the house elves cook and serve the family meals (which he was forbidden to partake in.)

At the end of Draco's sixth year, Lord Voldemort moved in. Concerned about the Dark Lord discovering his secret squib son, Lucius ordered Narcissa to dispose of Leo. However, Narcissa loved her youngest son very much and instead, kept him hidden from Lucius and their "guests." After years of doing housework, Leo was locked in the hidden cellar room where he grew up. Only this time, he was alone. Early that summer, he met his brother for the first time. For almost five years, the only people he ever saw were his parents'; his father, who beat him and generally frightened him, and his mother, who never touched him, but was nice and brought him extra food whenever she could. He didn't know what his brother would be like and was naturally wary.

He was told that they had a plan to help him escape. Tonight, they planned to put it in action. Draco had been practicing a complicated spell that would turn a living thing into a rock for several hours at a time. They told him that Draco had been given a mission by the Dark Lord and tonight Draco would turn him into a rock, then Draco would leave the Manor with the Leo-rock in his pocket.

The blonde toddler looked between his mother and brother in confusion. "Will mummy be a rock, too?"

Narcissa sighed and knelt before her youngest son. "No Leo. Mummy has to stay here with Father. Draco will take care of you."

Tears welled in the child's eyes as he frantically shook his head. "No, mummy, no. Father will hurt you. You have to come with us."

Slowly, Narcissa pulled her son into a hug. Leo froze in fear; he had never been hugged before. Eventually, he began to lean into the gentle touch. "I have to stay, love. Don't be scared, I'll be fine. You and Draco have to help Harry Potter stop You-know-who."

Solemnly, Leo nodded and walked towards his brother. Smiling kindly at the little boy, Draco asked him, "Are you ready?"

Standing straighter, Leo met Draco's eyes for the first time ever. His 4 year old mind registered that they had the same eye color. "Yes sir, Mister Draco." He replied like the house elves that raised him.

Taking a deep breathe, Draco clearly stated the incarnation that transfigured his younger brother into a cream colored rock. Pressing his lips to the top of the rock, Draco murmered, "Call me Draco."

After sliding the rock into his front pocket, Draco and his mother left the hidden room and sprinted to Draco's bedroom to pack for his trip. They had put an Undetectable Extension Charm on a rucksack days ago, which Draco was hastily shoving clothes into as Narcissa shrunk clothing for Leo. She then summoned the non-perishable food they had hidden under Draco's bed and packed them as well.

Once they had finished packing, Draco pulled the rock from his pocket and passed it to his mother, who tearfully bid it farewell and pressed gentle kisses onto its surface. Returning it to Draco, he placed it in the rucksack and zipped it up. The two then went down to the foyer, where Lucius, Bellatrix and Severus watched as Draco entered the courtyard and Disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a shorter one for you. It is a bit more depressing than I meant for it to be, but what can I say? The next chapter should be lighter and take longer for me to update, as I am working on two stories right now. Anyway, I am not JK Rowling, just a 19 year old girl from New Jersey (but nothing like those freaks from 'Jersey Shore') I do not own Harry Potter, just Leo Malfoy. ~Zie**

Chapter Two: Free

Being a rock is very boring. They can't see or hear anything. They can't feel anything and they have no sense of time. The only thing Leo can do is think about how bored he is. He can't tell where he is or how long he has been a rock; but at least he is not doing house work and he isn't hungry.

Draco Apperated just outside the gates of the cemetery. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground and according to the Daily Prophet he found, it was supposed to snow tomorrow, on Christmas Eve day. The Dark Lord had given him orders to check on Nagini, make sure she was safe. All Draco knows is that Nagini is at Bathilda Bagshot's flat, but were was that? And when he finds the place, what is he supposed to do? Ask for Nagini?

Sighing, Draco pushed opened the gates and found himself face to face with a huge statue of Harry Potter. Stumbling backwards in shock, Draco realized that it was actually James Potter he was looking at. However, Harry Potter was also in the statue, an infant being held by his mother, Lily. Tears welled in the blonde's eyes as he turned away and studied the cemetery. It was about noon, no way Harry and his friends would be stupid enough to come here in broad daylight.

Looking around, Draco went to the back of the cemetery and pulled off his mask as if it was burning him. He then pulled out the rock and his wand, before using the Homorphus Charm to return Leo to his human form. The little boy looked around, wide eyed and shivering, before Draco realized that he was still in rags similar to a house elf. Rummaging through the rucksack, Draco pulled out a sweater and a thick pair of sweatpants, along with a blanket. As he helped Leo get changed, Draco noticed for the first time how small and scarred his brother's body was. Once he was changed, Leo looked up at Draco with wide grey eyes. "Does this mean I am free, sir?"

Draco blinked in shock. Spreading out another blanket, he helped Leo sit next to him before casting a spell that made the surrounding area warmer. "Leo, Father treated you terribly. Whether you are a squib or not; you are still a four year old boy, not a house elf. I promise, you will never have to do house elf work again."

The boy pulled his blanket tighter around himself. "But sir. What if I grow up and live in a house without house elves?"

Draco smiled patiently. "You're right, Leo. Not many wizarding houses have house elves. If you do live in one without a house elf, you will have to do work yourself. But, you won't have Father standing over your shoulder. By then, you will have your own family. By then, we would have helped Harry Potter vanquish You-know-who!" Draco's smile grew. "By then, we will both be free."

Leo nervously returned his brother's smile, before asking another pestering and equally important question. "May I please have my scrapes now, sir?"

Grinning, Draco pulled out a packet of dried fruit and duplicated it before passing one to Leo. After helping the child open it, the young man addressed the young boy. "Leo, you may call me Draco if you'd like."

The boy smiled as he stuffed a dried pear into his mouth. "Okay Draco. Can I really eat this whole bag? Is this all I get to eat today?"

Draco pulled his brother close and beamed sadly at the child. "Yes Leo. I'm afraid we are limited on food right now. But I can make it last as long as possible. That is your lunch. Later we can share something for a snack. I'll figure out dinner later. That fruit is all yours."

With that, Draco finally started on his own fruit while Leo looked at him in awe.

Shortly after they finished eating, Leo turned to Draco yet again. "Excuse me, Draco? What is this place?"

Draco was shocked before remembering that his brother never left the Manor; hell, he rarely left the hidden cellar room. "Well, Leo. This place is called a cemetery. Um … Do you know what it means to die?"

Leo thought for a moment. "When you die, you go to sleep forever, right?"

Draco nodded solemnly. "That's right. Do you see those big stones over there? Well … when a person dies, their body stays here while their soul … moves on. When someone dies, most people choose to bury them in the ground, like tucking them into a big underground bed. Those stones mark where the dead people are buried."

Leo studied Draco's face and nodded. "What's a soul? And what do you mean by moving on?"

Draco sighed; this was not what he thought his first real conversation would be. "Well, a soul is what makes a person the way they are. It's hard to explain. If a person is good, they have a good soul; if they are bad, they have a bad soul. What you do in your life determines what type of soul you have." Here Draco paused and, after deciding against telling the toddler about Dementors, thought about Leo's second question. "When a person dies, their soul leaves their body. If they have a good soul, then their soul goes to a place called Heaven, which is very nice. If they have a bad soul, then their soul goes to a place called Hell, which is a bad, scary place."

It wasn't until Leo touched Draco's cheek and examined the dampness on his finger that Draco realized he was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Just so you know, classes start next week so I will have even less time to write stories. After this chapter, things will pick up. FYI, I have read and reread my birth certificate and it says that I am not JK Rowling. Therefore, I own nothing besides Leo Malfoy (who I am basing off my 5 year old cousin Peter, and my 4 year old cousin Tae-mok who are both American [or in Tae's case, Korean American]) Anyway, read, review, and enjoy! -Zie **

Chapter3: A sad place

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Draco had promised his mother that he would not turn Leo into a rock just because the child was annoying him. But it was tempting. Having never been around a toddler, Draco did not realize how much energy they had. Barely half an hour after eating the fruit, Leo wanted to explore the cemetery.

Draco understood his brother's curiosity had to do with being locked up his entire life, but they had to remain hidden. Finally, Leo settled for playing in the snow. Being four years old, however, he soon lost interest and was pestering Draco for a snack. Frustrated, Draco reached into the bag and pulled out a Muggle chocolate bar. Snapping it in half, he gave the already hyper child some candy.

Not even two minutes after giving Leo chocolate, Draco realized his mistake. "Draco, Draco. Can we explore the cemetery now? I'm really bored. Do you think we can build something out of the snow? Look at all those houses. Can we walk around the town?"

As Leo continued tugging on Draco's arm, the young man noted this was the most the little boy had ever spoken in his presence. By now, the younger blonde brother was literally jumping up and down (slightly higher than a non-magical child would by the way) trying to attract Draco's attention. The latter groaned. "Damn it, Leo! Just hold still for a minute, alright?"

Lifting Leo by his shirt collar, Draco used one hand to pack the rucksack, before putting a Disillusion charm on both himself and his squirming brother. Now that both siblings were invisible, Draco set Leo on the ground, while keeping a firm grip on his arm. "Okay, Leo. You have to stay quiet now, alright? We are invisible now, so we can walk around the cemetery."

Leo giggled cheerfully as Draco dragged him through the cemetery. The little boy's cheerful mood did not last, however, once he caught on to the solemn attitude in the air. Creeping closer to where he thought Draco's body was, Leo whispered, "This is a sad place, isn't it?"

Draco nodded solemnly before remembering he was invisible. Instead, he pulled Leo close. "Yes, Leo. This is a very sad place. I haven't been to many cemeteries, but the ones I have seen usually have lots of flowers near the stones. This one, however, has no flowers or decorations. That means people don't visit very often."

Leo thought about this new information. "Maybe there are no flowers because it is snowy and people can't come because it is too cold."

Draco continued leading the little boy through the cemetery, trying not to step on the slightly risen mounds or anywhere 6 feet in front of the gravestones. "No, it's almost Christmas. Usually people come to cemeteries around the holidays."

The young man expected more questions from the toddler. He wasn't disappointed. "What are holidays? And what is Christmas?"

The older blonde nearly tripped over a gravestone. His brother doesn't know what a holiday is! How the hell does he explain this without taking all day? Normally, he would have written his mother, asking for help; but they knew their contact would have to stop once he left to join Po-Harry and his friends. He knew that when he left, but he didn't know how to care for a toddler who had been abused his entire life. His mother conveniently left that out.

Draco was saved from answering his brother's question by another, much easier one. "Wow! Draco, what's that?" Leo squealed, spotting the war memorial.

After shushing the little boy, reminding him to be quiet, Draco lead the child by the hand to the statue; pausing only to read the inscription on the gravestone that almost tripped him. _Kendra Dumbledore … and her daughter Ariana_. Unable to suppress a shudder, Draco practically fled to the safety of the statue, dragging a (silently) protesting Leo behind him.

Once in front of the statue, Draco lifted the invisible child onto his shoulders. Leo gasped in shock, before clinging helplessly to his brother, who addressed him. "This is the war memorial, Leo. It's like a big statue."

"Why do those people have their own statue?" The child asked. Draco could hear the fear in the boy's voice.

The blonde man squeezed Leo's hand. Once the child squeezed back, he responded. "Leo, those people are the Potter's. The man is James Potter, the woman is Lily Potter. They are Harry Potter's parents'."

Draco felt a tear on his neck, not his own. He adjusted the child so Leo was in his arms. The child snuggled into him and began to whimper. "They died." He stated in a matter of fact way. Even though both brothers were invisible, Draco swore Leo was looking him in the eye. "Harry Potter is the baby in the statue; his mummy is holding him. You-know-who killed them and they are buried here, right?"

By now, Draco was crying as well. "Yes, Leo. Harry Potter's mummy and daddy are buried here. Harry will come to visit soon. That's why we are here, to ask if we can stay with him."

Leo burrowed into Draco's chest. "Can we go back to camp now?"

"Okay, Leo." Holding his brother tight, Draco carried him back towards the Potter's grave site.

Thankfully, Leo had no more questions and sat in silence while Draco finished setting up their crappy little tent (father would have noticed if he took the nicer tent they used when they went to the Quidditch world cup)and put up charms to hid them from sight. By the time the camp was prepared, it was dark and Leo had fallen asleep. Something tugged at Draco's long dormant heart as he watched his younger brother sleep. Grinning like a bloody idiot, the young man lifted the toddler and carried him to the tent.

Once Leo was tucked into his sleeping bag, Draco grudgingly pulled on his Death Eater robes and mask. Keeping the tent slightly opened, he kept watch over the cemetery, waiting for Harry to visit his parents' grave site. However, just after midnight, four hours after putting Leo to bed, Draco let his eyes drift shut.

It was about ten in the morning when Draco felt a faint tapping on his forehead. Opening his eyes, the young man struggled to understand why he half lying in a tent on the snowy ground in a cemetery. Eventually, he remembered his missions; one he planned to abandon, the other was still under way. The reason behind the latter mission (a.k.a Leo) was tapping the metallic Death Eater mask on Draco's face.

Smiling, Draco tore off the robes and mask as if they were burning his skin. The teen then pulled out some form of Muggle breakfast pastry called a Pop-tart. The box said they were strawberry flavored and there were two in each pack, with eight packs in the box. Tearing opened the silver package; Draco gave one Pop-tart to Leo and kept the other one. _The Muggles just might be onto something._ The young man thought, eating the strange pastry. _I hope Mother packed more, with different flavors._ Shuffling through the rucksack, Draco found they also had Pop-tarts in chocolate fudge, blueberry, and s'mores flavors.

Once Leo finished his Pop-tart, he again voiced his boredom. Sighing, Draco looked around for inspiration. In one backyard of a neighboring house, he saw a snowman. Draco himself had never built one, but it's only three balls of snow stacked on top of each other with sticks jammed in; how hard could it be.

Very hard, as it turned out. It took half an hour for Draco to roll a snowball large enough to make a suitable base for the snowman. Ten minutes of trying to haul the center on top of the base (he could have used magic, but Leo wanted to help and Draco was determined to do it the muggle way so his brother wouldn't feel left out.) Leo made the head himself and Draco lifted him so the boy could put it on himself. The snowman looked pretty good, until Draco tried to force the stick-arms into the center and small chunks broke off on each side. Leo was the one to suggest making a little tunnel for the stick to slide in. For this, Draco used his wand and managed to get the arms in.

For lunch, Draco pulled out a can of sliced pears and peaches and duplicated it. Popping the cans opened, Draco gave Leo a can and a muggle thing called a spork (a spoon and a fork combined) and the brothers ate their canned fruit in silence. After eating, the boys built another three snowmen.

By sunset, it had been snowing for five hours and Leo told Draco that the snowmen needed names. Grinning, Draco pointed to the smallest snowman and said it was called Leo. The flesh Leo giggled and gestured to the second largest and said he was Draco. Now beaming, the real Draco said the second smallest was the mummy snowman (or snowwoman.) At this, Leo frowned before grabbing two fistfuls of snow and put them on the mummy snowwoman's chest.

Unable to hide his laughter, Draco added some dead grass for hair. Finally, they decided to call the slightly mangled snowman the Father snowman.

After a supper of crackers covered in peanut butter, Draco managed to get Leo into his sleeping bag by nine. This time, the blonde man decided not to put on his Death Eater uniform. Instead, he wore a warm sweater and jeans and sat outside the tent. By eleven, it had stopped snowing and by eleven thirty, two people entered the cemetery.

The young man jumped to his feet. From where he stood, Draco could make out the bushy hair of Hermione Granger and the flash of Harry Potter's glasses. They were studying the war memorial right now. Draco raced into the little tent and shook Leo awake. "What?" The child mumbled, swatting his brother's hand away in annoyance.

"Leo, you have to wake up! Harry Potter and his friend Hermione are here. We have to get ready to meet them." The young man was cramming their stuff into the extended rucksack as he explained the situation. "They don't know about you or that we want to help them. Right now, they think I'm still on You-know-who's side; so when they see me, they might get very mad."

Leo was trying to roll up his sleeping bag. "But when you explain, they will let us come with them, right?"

Draco snatched the sleeping bag from the child's hands and shoved it into the rucksack before replying. "I don't think so. I was very mean to them in school. They might still be mad. But don't be scared, I will try to make them help you. I'm sure Hermione will think of something. I promise, whatever happens, you'll be safe."

Tears streamed down the child's face as Draco pulled the tent down and forced it into the bag. Using his wand, the wizard smoothed out the snowmen and took down the enchantment charms. By now, Harry and Hermione were at the Potter's grave site, five feet from the two blondes. Draco pulled Leo behind a tree, but not before the boy gasped in shock. Harry looked up, but saw nothing. Shrugging, he turned back to Hermione, who used a spell to make flowers appear on the grave. At that point, unnoticed by Draco, Leo poked his head around the tree and suddenly beamed. Before Draco could stop him, the toddler exclaimed, "Look, Draco! Flowers!"

Leo began running to the two stunned friends, before Draco snatched him from behind and dove behind a shriveled bush. But it was too late; for there were two pairs of eyes following them, and two wands aimed at the dead bush failing to hide the siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: BOO! Happy Halloween! The tricker treaters have been slow and we have countless lollypops and full sized candy bars left over. Funny, up until this year, we were always the much hated 'Potato Chip House'. Last year, a kid asked me for a Kit-Kat bar and a Reese's cup. I gave him Salt and Vinegar chips, little bastard. Another unrelated note, I donated about 12 inches of hair to Locks of Love. Yay! My head feels so light! Anyway, here is another chapter for you.**

Chapter 4: Veritaserum

"Malfoy," Harry simply stated, no emotions evident in his voice or face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hermione stepped forward, wand still aimed at Draco's face. Terrified by the turn of events, Leo began to cry. The brunette turned her wand in the direction of the child, causing Draco to instantly pull the boy behind him. "Malfoy, why the hell do you have a child with you?"

Draco cursed himself for neglecting to transfigure Leo into a rock like he had planned. He was too busy and the trio, or duo, caught him off guard. With a jolt, the blonde realized that he still held his wand firmly in his grip. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted, depriving Draco of his most vital weapon.

Frantic, the blonde reached into his bag and pulled out a vial of clear potion. "Veritaserum." He said quickly as the duo tightened their grips on their wands (Hermione had put Draco's in her bag.)

Before the two could do anything, Draco downed the vial in one go and his eye's glazed over. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before Harry stepped forward. "What are you doing here, Malfoy? Who is the child?"

Draco answered instantly. "You-know-who has placed Nagini here in Godric's Hollow; Bathilda Bagshot's flat to be exact. He knew that you would be coming to visit your parents' gravesite. However, he was concerned for Nagini's safety so he sent me here to keep an eye on her. As for the child, his name is Leo and he is my younger brother. He is four years old and my parents believe he is a squib. With You-know-who staying at the manor, my father planned to kill Leo. He never really cared for him, you see. Leo was forced to live with the house-elves and do services reserved for them. I only found out about all of this recently, when my mother came to me for help. I never wanted to be a Death Eater but you don't get any choice in it. Anyway, the plan was for me to take Leo and run for it, but then I received this mission. My mother taught me how to turn Leo into a rock for a few hours at a time and we used an expansion charm to fill a rucksack with clothes and food. We have been here the past two days. I don't know how to ask you, but please let us join you. I'm positive we won't slow you down."

The two Gryffindor's looked at each other, unsure of what to do now. Leo turned to his older brother. "Draco? Will we be okay?" He asked innocently.

Still controlled by the truth potion, Draco responded. "Well, first off; I was very mean to them at school. There is a good chance that they will just leave us here without my wand. And even if they do decide to help us, we will be traveling with the most wanted wizard in the world. If we get captured, we are very likely to be killed, due to the fact that You-know-who would no longer trust me and be furious."

Hermione jumped up and forced Draco to drink a vial of antidote for the potion, before he could traumatize the poor child anymore. Harry smirked, until he saw the tears on the toddler's face. Draco came to his senses and swore loudly. "Shit! Leo, I am so sorry! Please understand, that potion made me tell the truth. I didn't want to scare you. I'm sorry!" Reaching into the bag, he pulled out the rest of the chocolate bar that they shared earlier and handed it to the child.

Still trembling, the boy nibbled on the candy bar as he examined the other two teens. Sharing a glance with each other, Harry took a step towards Draco as Hermione knelt in front of Leo. "That looks really tasty." She said in a soft voice. "I can't remember the last time I had chocolate."

Still unused to kindness, Leo backed away from the brunette and tried to hide behind his brother. Sensing things were about to go south for him, Draco nudged the boy back towards Hermione. "It's okay Leo. I know her from school. Her name is Hermione Granger and she is very nice. She is going to keep you – us! Keep us safe!"

His smile was almost painful, but he kept it in place as the brunette took the child's hand and pulled him away. He kept his smile in place even when Hermione turned Leo away from him. His smile had barely faded when Harry stunned him.

Leo screamed in horror as he watched his brother go rigid. One high-pitched shriek before he was hit by a silencing charm. He tried to back away from the strangers, but the brunette was quicker and tightened her grip on the boy's arm.

"Leo, we need you to calm down, okay. Mal- Draco is fine. Harry used a spell to make him … er … sleep. We are going to take the two of you with us."

The poor child tried to pull away, but Hermione lifted him and carried him over Draco. Leaning over, she whispered in the other teen's ear. With a nod, Harry threw the unconscious blonde over his shoulder, before grabbing the rucksack and Disappearating. Hermione then turned to the toddler with a gentle smile.

"Okay Leo. We are going to Disappearate now. You might feel sick but just close your eyes and hold very still and you will be fine. Are you ready?"

Tightening his grip around the brunette's neck, Leo squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. With only a sharp crack for a warning, Leo felt like the air was being sucked out of his body. After what felt like several minutes but what was only a split second, the little boy felt the crisp night air on his face. Leo took a deep breathe, and then projectile vomited on Hermione.

Eyes still closed, Leo heard the girl gasp in shock (and most likely disgust) while a man howled with laughter. Snapping his eyes opened, the boy saw Harry Potter standing next to a tent. Hermione set him down to clean herself off and Leo looked around. Draco was nowhere to be found.

Sensing the boys panic, Harry lifted the silencing charm. When Hermione began to protest, he spoke up. "I've already put up the usual charms and spells. We can talk freely."

Leo glanced at Hermione before turning to Harry with the meanest glare a 4 year old could muster. "Where's Draco? What did you do to him?"

Harry knelt down in front of the child. "Don't worry, he's fine. Like Hermione told you, I used a spell that made him … sleep. He's just inside the tent. Would you like to see him?"

The boy nodded vigorously and Harry lifted him to carry him to the tent. The brunette chased after him and grabbed his arm. "Harry, are you sure we can trust Draco?"

The dark haired man sighed. "He did take Veritaserum. Everything he said is true. I guess he really is on our side now."

Hermione bit her lip. "You still hate him, don't you?"

Harry smirked. "'Course. Why would that change?"

Rolling her eyes, the young woman followed the two into the tent. Draco was lighting on the bottom bunk, eyes opened and glazed over. Leo jumped out to Harry's arms and raced to his brother's side while Hermione gave Harry an exasperated look. "Really Harry? What, you couldn't stand him alone for two minutes?"

The young man actually looked hurt. "I thought it would be better for him to come to with the kid here. You know, he would be calmer and less like, well, Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes again and revived the blonde man. Draco jumped up and grabbed Leo in a hug. After several minutes of whispering into the toddler's ear, Draco looked anxiously at the duo. "So, will you help us?" He asked, as if there had been no delay between the initial request and waking up in a strange, cat-smelling tent.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. "Looks like it. I'll go make some tea." The brunette said, matching the blonde's casual tone. She headed towards the small kitchen area before turning quickly around. "Oh, and Harry? 'The kid' is Leo. Let's not traumatize him anymore than necessary, alright?"

**A/N: Shameless Bribery Time! Anyone who reviews gets left over candy! Full sized Hersey's bars, Crunch bars, Baby Ruth bars and lots of lollypops!**

** ~Zie**


End file.
